


【堂良】故人戏

by AXIU



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXIU/pseuds/AXIU





	【堂良】故人戏

＊闲散王爷堂x外冷内热小公子良  
＊be  
＊abo世界观

#0

“鹤堂，如今你也到了成婚的年龄，皇兄给你选了几家大家族里的坤泽，这些是他们的画像，你看看。”  
说着，皇上把几张画像推到了孟鹤堂眼前。

孟鹤堂细细翻阅了几张，目光定在最后一张上，少年冷漠的面容，可爱的猫咪嘴，和嘴角的小痣吸引了他的视线。

“这是周家的庶子。”皇上说到。  
“不过，他们周家眼看着在走下坡路，大公子也一直不太争气。”皇上又补充到。

其实这件事不属于皇上该做的事，无非就是他与孟鹤堂一母同胞，关系亲近，出自于兄长之情，凡事爱替这个闲散弟弟多操心一些。

“周家的？”孟鹤堂反问:“那就要他了。”  
“他周家金玉其外败絮其中，唯独他周九良，败絮其外金玉其中，是个宝贝。”

孟鹤堂站起身来，理了理大褂，然后转身出了御书房:“臣告退。”

皇上无奈的摇摇头，然后唤来旁边的公公:“去，叫裕林苑的人把圣旨写了送去周家。”

#1

周九良接下圣旨谢恩的时候，心里没想什么，只觉得若是他同当今王爷成婚，自家父亲的仕途大概也会更好走一些吗？

他不太知道。  
他在周家实在不如他那个身为乾元但却败家的大哥和尚未分化的妹妹高。  
他记得，在他没成为坤泽时，父亲和母亲也曾为他得到好成绩开心，也为了他生病难过。

差在哪了呢。  
待遇又是什么时候变得呢。

大哥进了他的跨院嘲笑他:“我倒是忘了，九良这个年龄，身为坤泽，正是嫁人的好年龄。可怜九良，如此胸怀大志，却因为是个坤泽，无法上战场保家卫国。但你放心，若有朝一日，国家处于危难之中，哥哥一定替九良圆梦。”

周九良瞥了眼大公子:“你若是不会说话，大可不必说话，我这人喜静，偶尔逗逗乱叫的小狗就当是解闷，但这并不代表，一只精神有问题的恶犬冲我狂吠时，我还要忍着。”葱白的手指向门口:“大哥，轻便。”

看着大公子气呼呼离开卧房的身影，他叹了口气。  
就当这是他给周家做的最后的贡献吧。

大婚那天，十里红妆，若是女子不知会有多么欢心，只可惜他虽为坤泽，却也是个男子。  
他披着盖头，手上握着一只苹果，只能从泛白的骨节看出他的紧张。

#2

挑开盖头后，孟鹤堂也只是和他喝了交杯酒，然后也没做什么出格的事。

两人合衣而眠。  
穿着亵衣盖着被子谈天。

红烛未熄，屋里多了几分暧昧的气氛。周九良有一搭没一搭的回复孟鹤堂的问题。

等到他实在有些忍不住困意而沉沉睡去时，他听到耳边有人摸了摸他的额头，跟他说睡吧。

而随着两个人愈发熟悉，周九良也对孟鹤堂有了越来越多的依赖感。

他还是不确定孟鹤堂当时为什么选择他，他只是觉得，可能，这场婚姻，也没有那么糟糕。

而说起两个人戳开窗户纸，也多亏了和周九良从小玩到大的几个朋友。

那天，他们八个人在一起吃饭，都是有伴侣的人了，说话也自然毫不客气。

张九龄首先开头挤眉弄眼的询问周九良和他家王爷的灵与肉是否契合，还没得到答案呢，就被王九龙堵了回去:“老大，看样子你好像挺好奇的呢，我也挺好奇咱俩的灵与肉是否契合，要不，回家试试？”

张九龄惺惺的闭了嘴，年龄最小的张九驰刚想问张九龄和王九龙打什么谜语，就被杨九郎塞到他嘴里的一个鸡腿堵住了嘴:“少儿不宜，少儿不宜。”

要不怎么说婚姻这种事，还是得找师姐聊，李九春给周九良夹了块排骨:“王爷到不像是表面显示出那样，对你如此种种，相比也对你上了心的。”

周九良酒量不大好，喝了两杯酒，面上就带了红晕:“可我不知道他喜不喜欢我……万一我跟他说我喜欢他，他只把我当弟弟怎么办嘛。”

杨九郎叹了口气，摸摸小师哥的头发:“你都不问不试，又怎么知道他喜不喜欢你呢？”

#3

于是，这天傍晚，喝酒壮胆的小王妃跌跌撞撞的走到卧室，一头撞进了王爷怀里:“王爷。”小王妃抬起头去看王爷，饱满的双唇红红的，像颗汁水丰沛的小樱桃。王爷不由自主的咽了口唾沫。

“我好喜欢孟哥啊，可我不知道孟哥喜不喜欢我。”周九良抱住了孟鹤堂精瘦的腰身，肉嘟嘟的脸蛋贴在孟鹤堂肩膀上:“你说，王爷会喜欢我吗？他对我可好了……”

孟鹤堂被小孩的酒话说的哭笑不得，半搂半扶的把周九良扶到床榻上，又脱掉他身上浑身酒气的衣裳，投了条毛巾帮他擦身。

擦完身，他满是无奈的点了点周九良精致的鼻子:“你啊你，我若是不喜欢你，又怎么会娶你回家还任你把王府上下闹得鸡飞狗跳呢。”

第二天一早，周九良头昏沉沉的，只发现自己光溜溜的躺在孟鹤堂身边，而孟鹤堂只穿了条亵裤，漏出精壮的上身。

他闭紧眼睛，恨不得一头撞死在孟鹤堂身上。  
这下好了，王爷肯定觉得他不是什么正经坤泽，不会不要他了吧！

孟鹤堂似乎是察觉到周九良的羞愧，这才悠悠转醒，他伸出手去捏了捏周九良的手:“夫人，你昨晚喝醉酒对为夫表达了许久爱意，为夫这才得知在夫人心里我竟然会随时抛弃夫人，为夫好伤心。”

周九良慌乱的挥手:“我，我没有这个意思！”  
孟鹤堂笑了，把周九良搂到怀里:“我知道，你只是担心我不喜欢你，可是九良，我喜欢你，远比你喜欢我要早。”

#4

互诉衷肠后，两个人的关系有了质的飞跃。孟鹤堂不许周九良叫他王爷，又因着孟鹤堂比周九良大了六岁，于是周九良就孟哥长孟哥短的叫他，孟鹤堂也只会宠溺的笑笑，然后叫他的乳名航航。

孟鹤堂时常会盯着周九良的睡颜好久才入睡。  
他想周九良果然是个宝贝，外冷内热，一点点熟悉以后就显出自己粘人的本性，但又让人捉摸不透，只能一点点哄着顺着，像只小猫。

这天，他下了早朝一回来，便觉得卧室里有些不对劲。  
他嗅了嗅，空气中弥漫了一股香甜的味道，他抬脚走向卧室，掀开了蒙在周九良脸上的被子，轻轻的推他:“航航？你怎么了？是不是难受？告诉孟哥。”

一连几个问句，问的周九良晕乎乎的，又闻到旁边人身上熟悉的味道，于是伸出手揪住那人的衣角:“孟哥，我热……”

“你这是到了花信期，孟哥叫下人给你煮一碗药汤好不好？”说着，孟鹤堂转身要出去吩咐下人，却被周九良拽住:“别，别走。”

孟鹤堂只觉得自己也热了起来，他吞了下口水。  
“那，孟哥帮航航好不好？”

#5

周九良被孟鹤堂扶起来，周九良只觉得孟鹤堂浑身凉凉的，于是抱紧孟鹤堂不撒手，他身上只穿着一层薄薄的亵衣。

孟鹤堂抱着周九良，轻轻的拍了拍周九良的后背，他呼出的热气喷在周九良的肩颈处，于是周九良抬头，一下子吻上了孟鹤堂的嘴。

孟鹤堂扣住了周九良的头，也回吻了过去。  
他的手越来越向下，周九良未经人事，抱紧他呼吸急促，只会不得章法胡乱吻着孟鹤堂。

“孟哥。”周九良轻声叫到。  
啪。  
孟鹤堂打了一下周九良的屁股，嗓音低沉:“叫夫君。”

周九良别过脑袋不叫，孟鹤堂却看见自家孩子耳朵悄悄地红了，于是凑近了周九良的耳朵，手则不住地揉着周九良肉感十足的屁股:“叫一声，给孟哥听听。”

“夫，夫君……”  
周九良操着小奶音说到，言语间还露出几声呻吟。

孟鹤堂拿过一盒软膏，挖了一大坨，放在手心搓热了才往周九良后穴里探。

刚探进去一个指节，周九良就绷紧了身子。无奈，孟鹤堂边安抚他，边给他扩张。  
所幸，坤泽身体里可以自行分泌体液，周九良只觉得后面湿湿的，孟鹤堂也送了一口气，又探进去了几根手指。

等到觉得小穴足够松软之后，孟鹤堂换下了手指，解开了亵裤，然后挺身闯了进去。

“唔！！”  
周九良的眼眶红红的，手不由自主的乱挥着，然后被孟鹤堂控制住，像条濒临缺水的鱼在无助的扭动着。

“乖乖，你别怕疼，待会很舒服的。”孟鹤堂不住的轻吻着周九良，等到他一点点适应了体内的巨大，孟鹤堂才开始大开大合的操弄起来。

#6

这一场性事，持续了一天还多。  
第二天傍晚的时候，孟鹤堂才穿着一层单衣走到卧房外去吩咐下人准备两碗粥端来。

周九良是被饿醒的，他刚试图喊孟鹤堂一声，孟鹤堂就发现他醒了，于是端着一碗粥走到了他跟前。

“我特意叫下人给你煮了碗粥，是我做的太过分了，忘了你也是初经人事。”说着，孟鹤堂吹了吹粥，然后喂给周九良。

“后面还疼吗？”孟鹤堂问到。  
周九良刚动了一下，就龇牙咧嘴的又倚到了后面的靠枕上:“疼。”

这个字刚说出口，周九良就被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳，联想到后穴的疼痛，他自然知道了孟鹤堂那番话是什么意思，于是瞪了孟鹤堂一眼。

可他忘了他上身还没穿衣服，胸前都是斑驳的吻痕，这一眼又带了些烟波流转，激的孟鹤堂把粥放在桌上就又压到了周九良开始新一轮耕耘:“哈……你这个混蛋……唔！”

#7

周九良最近总觉得自己有些犯恶心，吃饭总是吃不下什么就泛起一股酸水。小脸蜡黄，人也瘦了不少，可把孟鹤堂心疼坏了。于是吩咐厨房变着花样做菜，可周九良刚吃了没几口就捂着嘴转身跑出去吐。孟鹤堂这才发现不对，于是招来了太医。

“回王爷，王妃这是有喜了，已经二月有余，恭喜王爷。”  
孟鹤堂坐在周九良面前，手里握着周九良的手，眼睛呆呆的看着周九良的肚子。  
他不敢想象，他和九良的孩子此时此刻就住在那里。而他天真幼稚的小王妃，将会在几个月后生下他们的孩子，成为一个可爱的小妈妈。

“孟哥……”九良醒了，随着孟鹤堂的视线摸了摸自己的小肚子。  
“宝宝，我们有孩子了，这里，就住着我们的宝宝。”孟鹤堂把手搭在周九良的手上，没忽视掉周九良眼里的欣喜:“这是，我们的孩子？”

“嗯，我们的孩子。”  
孟鹤堂笑着，凑上前亲了亲周九良。

但好景不长，没过多久，王爷府便住进来一位千金大小姐，听管家说，那是朝中大臣的长女 因着实在喜欢孟鹤堂，大臣便求皇上把女儿指给孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂还未知晓，这位千金就已经住进了王爷府的侧院。

周九良怀着孕，脾气大了些，实在生气，却又觉得自己是男子，不应该如此小家子气，于是在卧房里呆了一天，把那位千金在大厅晾了一天。  
孟鹤堂晚上回府时才发现府里的气氛不对，管家急匆匆的跑来禀告，孟鹤堂没搭理在大厅向他问好的大小姐，三步并作两步的走进了卧房，然后脱了鞋子上了床，掀起被子进了被窝，搂住了气呼呼的小王妃。

“别来找我！反正你马上就要纳妾了！有朝一日我变成妾也说不定！”周九良一把把孟鹤堂推到了地上，却好半天也没听到那人爬上床来哄他的声音，他咬咬唇，自知是自己做的过分，于是扭过神去打算哄他，却发现卧房的门大开着，而孟鹤堂早就不知去处。

他笑着，眼泪却滚落下来。

#8

孟鹤堂娶妾那日，周九良悄悄从后院溜了出去。

他那群玩伴知道他心情不好，又怀着身孕，于是一起定在了张九南高九成两口子家吃饭。

“你也别太在意，兴许王爷只是迫于形式娶了那个大小姐，心还在你这里的。”高九成出言安慰道。

“小公子！不好了！”有一个中年人闯了进来，周九良认了出来，那是周家的管家，于是急忙问他出了什么事如此着急。

管家气喘吁吁的，说话也有些前言不搭后语，但周九良却听出来了。  
周家情况不好，被人递了奏折，父亲和母亲已经被抓进了大牢。大哥和小妹准备上诉，却又被人在家搜出了铁证如山的证据。

他急忙站起身，有些身形不稳，被张九龄扶住。  
“怎么会这样！大哥和小妹有接着往下查吗！”  
“在查，只是情况实在不好，上面似乎一直有人在压着这件事。”

周九良掏出了钱袋子塞进管家手里:“钱不多，你先拿回家去，我现在就回家和王爷商量这件事！”

说着，他转身就跑，全然不顾自己还有身孕。  
等到好不容易走到了王府后院，有人一把捂住了他的口鼻，然后往他嘴里塞了一颗药丸。

他的下身涌出了越来越多的血，好在李九春他们也在没多久之后赶到了，他们把周九良抱进王府，然后让小丫鬟叫了太医来。

没过多久，孟鹤堂也来了，他听着太医的话，脸色阴沉得很。  
“王妃这次险些小产，身体虚弱，所幸保住了胎儿，但元气势必大伤，一直到生产都要注意。否则一尸两命啊！”

“周九良，你要是不喜欢我，大可不必让你自己委屈在我身下，更可以不用怀我的孩子。”  
说完，他转身就走。

一个眼神都没有留给躺在床上脸色苍白的周九良。

#9

“我这就去揍他一顿！”张九南转身就要往外走。却被周九良留住了:“你自己也是一个孩子的爹了，怎么还是这么没溜儿，九成得为了你多操心啊。”

他又笑着，挥挥手表示自己没事，让丫鬟把他们都送出了王府。

天气一天比一天好了，花园里的花也愈发鲜艳了，但周九良却一天比一天虚弱。

这天，丫鬟扶着他去花园走走，恰逢穿着姹紫嫣红的侧妃迎面走了过来。  
“王妃也在这里？”她笑着打招呼，凑近了周九良的耳朵:“王妃怕是不知，你父母亲的事，就是我做的。只可惜，你福大命大，竟保住了这个孩子。”

她身边的小丫鬟悄悄对她耳语了些什么，她装着脚下不稳的样子跌下了花园里的湖，又拽着周九良也跌了下去。

但这一切，落在孟鹤堂眼里却是周九良把侧妃推了下去，而他自己也掉了下去。

等周九良再醒来的时候，听到的第一句话便是孩子没了。

而他，也被贬为了侧妃。

家破人亡的周家，被人陷害胎死腹中的孩子，和许久未见的爱人。  
周九良常常一个人坐着窗边，托着腮看窗外的花落。

到底是他高看了自己一眼。  
也是，他不过是个不受宠的坤泽而已。

#10

他死了。  
死在秋风瑟瑟的秋天。  
死在孩子死去的季节。

他被人运出了王府，又找了个身形和他差不多的尸体躺在冠了他的名的棺材里。

他被大哥和小妹接回了家。  
一个陌生的家。

他终日郁郁寡欢，每天只知道弹弦子。  
周家大哥忙着重新置办家业，也没什么功夫照顾他，于是留了周家小妹每日跟着他，当他的小跟班。

万幸，周家大哥极具经商头脑，又多亏李九春他们相助，很快，周家的生意便一点点走上了正轨。

他也渐渐从悲伤里走了出来。  
他发现大哥曾经对他的偏见已经少了许多，虽然还是和他不太亲近，但比起之前已经好了很多。

他还发现小妹似乎心有所属，男孩是一个穷书生，但却百分百的顺从性格刁蛮的小妹。

挺好的。  
周九良想。  
他要辅助大哥，把家业做大，然后把小妹风风光光的嫁出去。

#11

“听他们说，这是整个京城现在最火的饭馆，今日一来，果然名不虚传。”女声说着，夹了一筷子菜放到男人面前的碗里:“王爷，你尝尝。”

孟鹤堂的眼睛却始终没离开过楼下柜台打算盘的男人。  
那可真像他的九良。  
清冷的气质像，身形也像。  
只是，他怎么就把他的九良弄丢了呢。

“掌柜的！结账！”  
柜台里的男人抬起头，笑着和对面的人讲话，孟鹤堂却一下子呆住了，他跑到柜台前，一把抓住了男人的手:“九良……”

周九良的笑意一下子收敛了。  
他挣脱开了孟鹤堂的手。  
“我不是什么周九良。”  
说着，他收了钱，唤来了一个小伙计站在柜台里收钱，转身要走。

孟鹤堂拦住了他的去路，然后眼疾手快的拿出他带着的玉佩。  
“你还不承认！这块玉佩是怎么回事！”

周九良伸手，用力拽掉了玉佩，然后塞进孟鹤堂手心里。  
“我不是周九良。周九良早就跟着他那苦命的孩子去了。死在冰冷的湖水里。死在秋风瑟瑟的秋天里。”

说着，他推开孟鹤堂，抬脚走向后院。

#12

周九良时常还会像未成婚前那样去几个朋友家蹭饭，只是面对朋友家的小孩都会有点躲闪不及。

“你怕什么。”王九龙说。  
“我也没有在怕。只是还是会疼。”周九良笑着说，手轻轻的摸了摸小孩的头。

“他和你还有九龄真像。”他说。  
眼里满是羡慕。

“九良，边塞出事了。你知道吗。”张云雷和他说。杨九郎捂住了自家不省心的夫君的嘴:“你告诉他这个干嘛啊！我就知道你今天跟我来没安好心！”张云雷刚想反驳，就被怀着身孕的杨九郎压迫的更紧了:“别给那个王爷说情！他就算死在战场，也和我们九良没有关系！”

第二天一早，周九良简单的收拾了个包裹，留了封短信，便悄悄的前往战场。

也亏得他走了运，他竟然混进了敌方的军营，又因着出了几个谋略打败了几个小国，地位一路向上。

而等他为孟鹤堂提供线索时，他已经成为了军营里的军师。  
开战的前几天，他飞鸽传书传过去了一份他们这边的作战图。

他知道，有很多人怀疑他是孟鹤堂那边派来的探子，无奈一直找不到证据，而这场战役过后，他极有可能会暴露。

但他不在乎。  
他只是，不想看见孟鹤堂处于水深火热之中。

#13

孟鹤堂这边大战告捷，整个军营都弥漫着欢乐的气氛。  
周九良那边却处于水深火热之中。

他被抓进了大牢。  
罪名是……泄露机密。

和他父母亲的罪名一样。  
他的父母亲，他的孩子。  
他终于有机会和他们团聚了。

孟鹤堂站在敌方的大牢前，跟着前面的人乔装打扮了一通，然后跟着他们这边安插在大牢这边的探子进了大牢。

等走到了周九良的牢前，孟鹤堂才发现他居然比前些日子在酒楼见到的时候又瘦了些。

被收买的士兵打开了牢门，孟鹤堂走了进去，握住了周九良的手，周九良也难得的没反抗。

他只是笑。  
笑的眼眶泛出泪花。  
“孟鹤堂，我还是贱。”他说。  
“我是那么的恨你。可是，当你处于水深火热的时候，我甘愿为你做一切事情，包括死。”

“也还请你回到京城以后转告我大哥，九良记仇，就算是坤泽，也算为国家守了回边疆。这句话不是记恨大哥，只是记仇大哥当时说的那番话。也让他们早点忘了我吧。就当我早在当初就随孩子一起死了。”

孟鹤堂早就泪流满面，他握住周九良的手:“九良，我一定救你出去，一定，哪怕认输。”  
“别说玩笑话。好不容易才赢了的。不能拿我换那么多人的命。那样你就成千古罪人了。要被人戳脊梁骨的。”周九良冲着孟鹤堂笑，伸手揩去了他脸上的泪。

周九良看了眼站在一边的探子，然后把孟鹤堂推了出去。  
“让他走。我不想看见他。”  
周九良对门口的士兵说。

#14

孟鹤堂最后是被探子拽走的，他终于知道生不如死是什么感受了，他一步三回头，仿佛这样就可以让周九良回心转意一样。

而等他刚走到门口，就听见里面有人大喊大叫的。  
他仔细一听，听见那些人说的是:“有人自刎了！”  
他转身就要往回跑，却被身边人拽住了。

孟鹤堂班师回朝那天，王府里到处都是前来拍马屁的人，他却把自己关在周九良之前的房间里。翻看着周九良留在这里没带走的东西。

九良。  
我后悔了。  
你回来好不好。  
我宠着你，你对我发脾气，我也全都受着，绝不对你发火了。

九良。  
当初你是不是也和我现在一样心如死灰呢？  
我尚且如此难过。  
更何况是流产了的你呢。  
我真混蛋。  
没陪在你身边。

九良。  
对不起。

#15

周九良醒的时候，发现自己躺在大床上。  
面前的人是一个自己不认识的人。

“你醒了。”男人说到。  
“你是谁？”周九良问到。  
“我是这个国家的王。你一个坤泽，为什么会跑到战场来。”

王长着一张稚嫩的脸，没有多少不怒自威的霸气，倒是呆呆的。  
而且周九良没暴露出多少信息，王却已经把自己介绍了一个遍。

在此之后的很长一段时间，周九良的房间成了王最爱去的地方。  
他觉得周九良很有趣，虽然有些冷漠，可是有时候说出来的话又带了点不合他性格的好笑。

他从来不叫他王。  
都叫他一些不合时宜的称呼。  
也因此被侍卫拿剑指过喉咙。

“你不怕吗？”稚嫩的王问到。  
“有什么可怕的。反正我也不想活。”周九良答复。

“我能娶你吗？”王又问。  
“我能说不能吗？”周九良反问。  
“当然不能啦。”

周九良只是笑。  
他觉得现在的王特别像当初刚刚嫁给孟鹤堂的他。他虽然不接触前朝的事，但他知道，有无数人虎视眈眈的盯着这个年轻的王，等着他犯错误，然后将他拉进深渊。

于是他护着他，满足他一切的小要求。  
只因为在他最孤立无援的时候，他伸出了一只手。

#16

一个无法生育的坤泽是无法坐上后位的。  
但周九良做到了。

当年的幼稚的王已经成了这个国家的顶梁柱，国家也愈发强大起来。也因此，许多前朝老臣对他立周九良为后这件事睁一只眼闭一只眼。

他也娶了几位妃子，生下了几个皇子公主。  
但他只让他们认周九良为父亲。认他为父王。  
而他们的真正的母亲，是不能被承认的。

王把所有的温柔都给了周九良。  
周九良也选择对他敞开心扉。真正的辅助他。

人心毕竟不是石头。  
再冷漠的人心，也早晚会被捂热。

就像是周九良，还是没抵抗住王给予他的无限温暖。

#17

孟鹤堂和周九良再见面的时候，已经是快十年后了。

两国会交。  
孟鹤堂身边还是那个踏着周九良坐上王妃位的女人，两个人有了一个孩子。

他挽着王的胳膊，歪歪头冲着王爷笑了。  
一如十七岁那年成婚那天澄澈的少年。

王爷捏紧了世子的小手，也对他笑了一下。

他们坐在台上看戏。  
相隔几个人，身份却相差了许多。

一个是本国王爷。  
一个是邻国后妃。

王不是很能听懂戏，于是周九良一句句给他解释。  
突然，他顿了一下。  
王好奇的问他这句是什么意思。  
他笑了一下:“这一句是，叫一声，诸葛亮，我的情郎。”

叫一声，诸葛亮，我的情郎。  
曾几何时，他也曾这样说给另外一个人。

Fin.


End file.
